1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control system for a power train which has an engine comprising a supercharger and an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the prior art
Generally, in an automatic transmission forming a power train of an automotive vehicle, a gear stage is controlled by sampling an actual vehicle speed and an engine load and referring to a shift change pattern prememorized in an engine control unit. Based on the vehicle speed and the engine load, a desirable gear stage is determined. The transmission is then shifted to the desirable gear stage.
In a power train having such an automatic transmission, for instance a power train such as the one disclosed in laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 60-127832 (1985), in order to increase intake efficiency and engine output power, there is provided a mechanical supercharger driven by an output shaft of the engine.